The invention relates to an electronic module having two insulating substrates which are provided with surface wiring on at least one side and have connection leads which are connected to the surface wiring, circuit elements connected to the surface wiring arranged on the substrates and a heat-dissipating body arranged between the substrates.
Modules of this kind are commonly used when various passive and/or active circuit elements which generate rather large quantities of heat during operation must be closely interconnected for electrical and/or mechanical reasons. Examples in this respect are complete sub-circuits such as input circuits for television receivers (see, for example, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,334,570 to which U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,429 corresponds), which cannot be realized in a single, monolithic integrated circuit for electrical and/or technological reasons.
It is already known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,756) to construct a circuit, for example, a multivibrator so that the individual passive and active circuit elements which together constitute the multivibrator are arranged between two substrates comprising surface wiring, the space between the components being filled by an insulating, heat-dissipating material. However, in a component of this kind the various circuit elements arranged between the two substrates must have the same height and it must be possible to bring both their ends in contact with the printed tracks; consequently, specially shaped and expensive circuit elements are required.